Arranged in Darkess
by Unraveling E's Soul
Summary: Sanaii is arranged to be married to someone in the host club and she doesn't know who though. The events that unfold shock the hosts and Sanaii isn't just going to let herself be married off to someone she doesn't know no matter how cute he is! Rated M for future and because of language. Hope you like I try.


**Character Information**

 **Name:** Sanaii KuroMei

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Personality:** Shy in the beginning, Strong-willed, sarcastic, protective, odd-ball, etc

 **Hobbies:** Reading, painting, drawing, karate (mix of styles), writing, dancing,

 **Family:** Grandfather – Horetio KuroMei

 **Likes:** Music, art, dancing, books, hanging out with close friends,

 **Dislikes:** people she cares about hurt

 **Other Info: Gotta read to find out *evil laugh***

 **A/N: The usual disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club does nnot belong too me but to Bisco Hartori!**

 **-So recently I read a Fic on arranged marriage and I want to take a spin on it and I want to make this into a long story hopefully. I'm also trying a new style of writing… I'm "trying" …So here goes. Love Emi**

 **#$%^ &*()_**

 _I can't be I'm back in Japan it's been 4 years since I last saw her I wonder where she is_. I stood in the airport waiting to see my name on one of the little paper signs so that I could go home. I've been living in American for the past 4 years because I couldn't say in Japan, in that home, because sometimes it was just too much for me but it's been 4 years. I can do this! Then I saw the sign and began to walk towards the chuffer so we could go to the new house I was supposed to stay in until I'm officially engaged. _Being engaged is the last thing on my mind! Ahhh._ I watched the scenery from the limo window pass me by until we finally arrived at my grandfather's mansion, I was being escorted in to have a meeting with him to talk about this so called arranged marriage, I swear he hates me sometimes. Come to find out the he's not even here but he sure as hell left me a letter and keys to a house?

 **The letter:**

 _Sanaii,_

 _I've had other matters to attend to but we may reschedule soon. As for your arranged marriage meeting it will be held in one week, so you will have that time to prepare. Also for the remainder of your school you will attending Ouran Academy and living in the house that I have provided for you. You can go take a look at your intended he also attends Ouran Academy which where the meeting will be held just you and him. I expect you to be polite and not to mess this up or you will regret it! All I will tell you about him is that he is a part of a host club at your new school._

 _-Grandfather_

Damn that old man, seriously my intended is part of a host club that's just fucking great! He's probably a slut of a man, like hell I'm going to see him, ppst I'll wait a week. Plus, I don't want to get married just yet!

I took off towards the so-called house that my grandfather has set me up in. I was a modesty 2-story house and apparently not far from school which is great because I like walking, maybe he doesn't hate me today… the house had a nice kitchen but the fridge was empty which sucks! The living room was kind of like a movie theater depending on how I decide to set it up, there was a small room on the left of the living room, then there was the upstairs that had 3 bed rooms and I chose the one with the dark colors accenting it the others had beds in them and it soft peach colors _not my style…yikes_. But Omg the bathroom was oh I could relax and stay there forever!

I saw the time and realized that I was getting late and I had school tomorrow, I lay down to go to bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

Morning

I wake up, shower, brush my teeth and hair putting it into faux pixie hair cup since my red hair is in layers. I realize that my grandfather provided me with both a male and female uniform… maybe Gramps is trying to be funny because my boobs are small (I'm barely a B cup). The yellow dress is a monstrosity like hell I'm wearing that! So, I go with the boys uniform and decide to bind my breasts… _lets see how long it takes for people to realize that I'm actually a girl_ … It was still early before school started so I decided to stop by the bakery on the way since there wasn't anything in the fridge which means I have to go shopping.. _ugh_.. I got myself a coffee and some sweets to help me stay awake. I made it to the entrance of Ouran and man was the school freakin pink and immense but really pink. I wonder why?! Anyways I went to the office to get my schedule I was assigned to class 2-A. Even though I transferred in a month and a half into the school year.

I walk into the class hopefully try to go unnoticed because I don't feel like dealing with anymore really. There's an empty seat in the back and I decided to take a seat there but then I feel eyes on me. I turn to see whose heated gaze I feel and it this girl with long black hair and she's just glaring at me for reasons I don't know. Then the boy in front of me turns around and he's handsome but so not my type, he has violet eyes and blonde hair and he's smiling brightly at me… _okay weird…_ "Hello, so you're the new student that my father told me about…" then the boy to my right also turned to me and seemed to look me over then he adjusted his glasses "Tamaki, this is Sanaii KuroMei, granddaughter of Horetio KuroMei who is the owner of Kuro publishing. Sanaii is the heiress to the company." How the hell did this black haired handsome guy know that... what a creepy *a shiver went down her spine. * "well, princess you should come visit us at our club" he grabbed my hand and fluttering his eyes, I chose to ignore him until the teacher came and class begun. I took notes and class went by smoothly beside that girl who kept glaring at me, not like I care though.

The week went on like this pretty much except for Friday when I found out which club the two boys; Tamaki and Kyoya were in which happen to be the host club that I heard so much about around school. Damn I don't know the name of my supposedly fiancé and apparently there were 7 guys in the host club so that's just peachy. I sure hope that one of them is not my 'fiancé' because Tamaki was just too much and Kyoya was well Kyoya since I haven't gotten to know him better. But then again, I tried not to talk to them at all and its funny they still haven't heard my voice except once when I called Tamaki a creep and then I had Kyoya staring at me probably blaming me for Tamaki crying all over his desk.

 **Time skips to Monday**

"So, Princess will you join us in our club activities today and be our guest?" he had puppy dog eyes, he's been doing this all last week but all I did was shake my head. But since today I would meet who the hell my fiancé is supposed to be today I said "maybe" then he went all gushy on me yuck!

Classes were over and he said that the host club starts an hour and a half after classes. But me being me I decided that I wanted to skip the crowd and head over early just to say hi and wait for later for the meeting. I headed over to music room 3 and I opened that doors and petals started coming at me _what the hell?_ Then Tamaki noticed it was me and rushed over "Princess you finally made it" "Very early"-Kyoya. I pushed Tamaki away and my eyes were glue to boy looking like girl who had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I didn't even realize my feet moving towards that person until it clicked. _Haruhi_! She just stared at me and then her eyes widened when I let my hair down, her face was mad then it changed to happy. She ran towards me and tackled me to the ground… "Haru-chan that's not nice, don't attack guests" said some blonde little boy. "San" "Haru" touching my forehead to hers we both proceeded to giggle with tears running down our face.

 **Hosts POV**

Sanaii entered the host club and she basically ignored Tamaki and then she pushed him away, her line of sight on Haruhi, some of the hosts were weary as to why Sanaii was staring. Then Sanaii started walking towards Haruhi, Hikaru was about to grab Sanaii but Mori-senpai put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head 'don't interfere' seemed to mean. Then all the Haruhi looked mad and started to run towards Sanaii KuroMei but then her facial expression relaxed. Next thing you see was Haruhi tackling Sanaii-chan to the floor. The hosts were horrified because Haruhi had never don't that to any one and she seem mad just a second ago then she rushes someone? Odd. They are both on the floor and honey-senpai says "Haru-chan that's not nice, don't attack guests" but he seemed to be ignored as both girls rose into sitting positions on the floor, staring at each other. Their faces were close together like what Hikaru and Kaoru would do but they didn't think of it in that way, well Kyoya and Honey didn't. One could see a small hint of a blush on Mori's face and big spankin' red blushes on the twins and Tamaki's face. (Pervs) the girls started to giggle and you could hear their soft words "San" "Haru" (they can see the tears yet)

"w-why" Haruhi's voice seemed to crack and a sob racked through her body, which they've never heard/seen Haruhi cry. Their thoughts _why is Sanaii making Haruhi cry?_ Hikaru and Tamaki were tempted to grab Haruhi to embrace her but they stopped short when they heard Sanaii choked back a sob " I-I'm sor-ry"


End file.
